


Azok a fránya tojások!

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Fájt ezt újraolvasni. Azt hiszem nőttem íróként mióta ezt papírra vetettem, és talán így van, talán nem, de annyi biztos, hogy olvasóként sokkal finnyásabb lettem, mert... nos, igen, olvasd el, s meglátod miért.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	Azok a fránya tojások!

**Author's Note:**

> Fájt ezt újraolvasni. Azt hiszem nőttem íróként mióta ezt papírra vetettem, és talán így van, talán nem, de annyi biztos, hogy olvasóként sokkal finnyásabb lettem, mert... nos, igen, olvasd el, s meglátod miért.

Nos, akkor... a receptkönyv szerint már csak pár tojás kell bele... hmm... Hova is tehettem őket? Vajon a hűtőbe? Áh, nem, hiszen mindent elővettem. Legalábbis azt hiszem...Talán a pulton valami alatt? Nem, ez sem nyert... Akkor talán...

Áh, én ezt feladom. Francba veled, Bokuto! Te meg a hülye ötleteid... Még, hogy én süssek tortát! Még csak azt se tudom, hogy kéne ezt összeeszkábálni... Szinte hallom, ahogy visszhangzanak bennem a szavaid: _"Áh, tesó, semmiség. Csak összedobod a recept szerint. Sajnálom, de én most nem érek rá segíteni, mert a szervezéssel foglalkozom... Ezért kéne neked ezt megcsinálni. Hidd el, se-perc alatt meglesz!"_

Na ja. Meg a csillámpónik léteznek. Hjaj... Miért is egyeztem én ebbe bele? Ja, tényleg. Az a hülye parti. Most már nincs mit tenni.

De akkor sincs meg a tojás. És enélkül, hogy az életbe leszek képes megcsinálni a piskótát? Már a bolt is bezárt... Hmm... Mit tegyek?

Áh, megvan! Átugrok Bokutóhoz pár tojásért, úgy is itt lakik nem messze, na meg ő akarta ezt amúgyis.

Szóval, szépen kisétáltam a lakásból és megálltam az ajtaja előtt. Kopogtam. Semmi reakció. Hm... Biztos házon kívül van a szervezés miatt. Akkor csak bemegyek, elveszem, aztán felhívom, hogy kölcsönvettem őket. Igen, így jó lesz.

Vajon hol tarthatja a pótkulcsot? Biztos a lábtörlő alatt.

Telitalálat! Nos, akkor merre is lehet a konyha? Áh, megvan. Hűtő...tojás... tojás... hol van tojás... Áh, meg is vagytok!

Egy győzedelmes kiáltás után elhagytam a helyszínt, majd visszabattyogtam a lakásomba, és nekifogtam újra a tortagyártásnak.

Végre! A sok bénázás után sikeresen bekerült a cucc a sütőbe. Áh, tényleg, ebben a nagy koncentrálásban el is felejtettem értesíteni Bokutót. Na, akkor csörgessük csak meg...

Mi a fene? Ez valami telepata? Most, hogy rágondoltam, hirtelen előbb hív, mint hogy én fel tudnám őt tárcsázni? Nem semmi ...

– Hali, tesó – üdvözöl, majd folytatja – már lefoglaltam a helyet, és úgy tűnik, hogy majdnem mindenki el is tud majd jönni. És, ha már itt tartunk, te hogy állsz?

– Szeva. Ezt jó hallani. Remekül, már nemsokára kész a torta. Nem mondom, megszenvedtem vele. Először nem sikerült szétválasztani a tojássárgáját a fehérjétől, de aztán valahogy megvarázsoltam a dolgot...Ja, és ha már itt tartunk, nem gáz, hogy kölcsönvettem pár tojást, míg nem voltál otthon? Mert úgy néz ki elfelejtettem, és...

– Hogy mi? Tőlem? Ember, egész este itthon voltam! Hogyan tudtál anélkül bejönni, hogy észrevettem volna? Ninja vagy, vagy mi a csuda? Menő!

– Várjunk csak... Ez azt jelenti.. Basszus! Valakihez betörtem, és elloptam a tojásait! – realizáltam döbbenten.

– Te nem vagy semmi! – nevetett barátom a vonal másik oldalán.

– Ez nem vicces! Bocs, most megyek és elnézést kérek – azzal megszakítottam telefonbeszélgetésünket.

A fenébe! Most mit fogok mondani? _Szia, bocsi, hogy így rád török, de nemrég betörtem ide a pótkulcs segítségével, -ami megjegyzem nagyon klisés helyen van-, és elloptam tőled pár tojást, mert azt hittem ez a barátom lakása_. Hah, ez még viccnek is rossz...

Na mindegy. Majd csak kinyögök valamit.

Azzal a lendülettel kicsörtettem a lakásomból és elviharzottam az ismerős irányba.

Mikor kopogtattam, ezúttal volt válasz. Egy alacsony szőkített hajú fiú állt a küszöbön, és érdeklődve nézett rám, hogy mit csinálok itt ilyenkor, mikor még nem is ismer. Vagy valami ilyesmi... Elvégre ez tényleg nagyon furcsa helyzet...

Nem is nagyon mertem a szemébe nézni...

Csak szép csendben elmondtam, hogy mi történt, és hogy sajnálom.

Erre, a fiú elkezdett nevetni, mire felkaptam a fejem. Még sosem hallottam ilyen csodás hangot.

– Esetleg, lenne kedved elmenni valahova majd valamikor, hogy kárpótolni tudjalak a történtekért? – kérdeztem reménykedve.

– Persze – válaszolt ő.

– És mi is a neved? Nem értettem.

– Mert nem mondtam. Kenma vagyok.

– Kuroo. Örülök a találkozásnak.

Aztán elköszöntem, és hazamentem.

Kenma, mi? Azt hiszem beleestem az emberbe, akit kiraboltam... Rossz Kuroo...Rossz Kuroo...

És... Mi ez az égett szag?

Basszus, a piskóta!

**Author's Note:**

> Ha lesz kedvem, s erőm, újraírom.


End file.
